


Rhonda's Announcement

by Hart_Merry_Man



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: <--- that's a hint xP, LGBT, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_Merry_Man/pseuds/Hart_Merry_Man
Summary: When Rhonda starts acting nice to people - they assume Rhonda is seeing someone.And boy - there in for a shock when they find out who.





	Rhonda's Announcement

Arnold pauses, he stops eating his usual strawberry jam sandwich and turns to Rhonda whose smile grows bigger, her eyes awaiting an answer, her body leaning in slightly and her hands held behind her back.

 

 

 

The football headed boy can't help but blink.

 

 

 

“Erm...” He's honestly at a lost for words. He forces the half-eaten sandwich down his throat. He lets out a sigh and attempts to smile back at Rhonda. “Sure, you can help.” Rhonda nods in return, the beaming smile not even slipping off of her face. “Thank you Arnold. I'll be sure to bring a lot of unnecessary items to the charity event.”

 

Arnold nods slowly, his mind still registering what she is saying.

 

 

Only when Rhonda returns back to her table and engages a conversation with Nadine, Arnold's table erupts into chaos.

 

 

“Gee Whillikers! I haven't seen Miss Rhonda this happy then when she was wearin' that spiffin' new skirt-thingy.” Stinky exclaims, he abandons his sandwich (which Harold now grabs and shoves in his mouth) in favour of addressing the new 'issue' at hand.

 

 

“Maybe she's just having a change of heart?” Eugene suggests, his usual friendly grin on his face, he casts a glance over to Rhonda. “Maybe something has happened at home.” Gerald guesses, shrugging. Sid rubs his chin, recalling his memories from over the weekend.

 

 

“She was fine Saturday. I didn't see her on Sunday though. Any of you see her?” Everyone shakes their head – besides from Harold.

 

 

He lets out a gasp when he finishes his second sandwich – pickles and cheese.

 

“Aahhh.” He satisfyingly lets out, his eyes close in bliss. Harold then suddenly jolts up from his chair, his arms flying. They all stare at him, most of them jumped at his sudden actions.

 

 

“WAIT WAIT!” He states, sitting up in his chair, his eyes wide.

 

“I saw her on Sunday in that one jewellery store!” Sid sighs, shaking his head at his friend's words. “I'm pretty sure she wouldn't act like this over jewellery.” Gerald shrugs, taking a sip out of his soda before saying “This is Rhonda we're talking about.” Sid nods slowly, his eyes squinting.

 

“Then what could it be?” Arnold asks, finally adding into the conversation. Eugene frowns for a few seconds, before his usual smile is decorated on his face.

 

 

“Maybe she has a gentle caller!” He exclaims, earning a few raised eye brows around the table.

 

 

“Think about it fellas!”

 

Stinky is the first one to slowly speak, his eyes fluttering slightly. “I gass' it's possibal'.” His southern drawl noticeable.

 

 

“She isn't in capable of loving...” Arnold trails off, his eyes wondering to Rhonda, who is smiling brightly at something Nadine had just said.

 

 

“Yeah, but who?” Gerald asks the group of boys, who in question all cast a look around the lunch room.

 

 

~

 

 

After assuming Rhonda had a boyfriend at lunch period, the boys decided to take some action in solving out who had won over Rhonda's heart.

 

(Well, Arnold being the nice and sensitive guy he is tried to stop them – saying something along the lines “It's her business. I'm sure we'll find out eventually” - but that didn't stop them one bit.)

 

 

Helga bites back a laugh when they approach her with this theory, her eyes scrunched up as she cracks a smile. She bits her lip. “So what your saying Arnoldo – is that Rhonda has a boyfriend?”

 

 

Arnold nods back, ignoring the use of the nickname. Ever since they started dating, for them it was sort of their weird way of flirting. Everyone with a pair of good eyes could see the gentle looks they gave each other when talking to one another.

 

 

“Well, think about it Helga. Rhonda has been acting especially nice and aware of others recently.” Phoebe chimes in next to her as she approaches her dark-coloured boyfriend with a smile.

 

 

Helga rolls her eyes at the assumption. “So – why did you present this little idea to me?” Her gaze glancing around the herd of boys before her – softening up when they land on her boyfriend, who holds a small smile.

 

 

“Well, your attitude has improved since you started dating Arnold.” Gerald pipes up from his leaned position on the wall, his cheeky remark earning a giggle from Phoebe as they look at each other knowingly.

 

 

“Shut up Tall Hair Boy!” Helga half-shouts at him, a clear blush blooming on her face. She waves her hand around, “Do you want my help or not?” She questions, scowling.

 

 

“Has anything odd happened with Rhonda between Saturday and Sunday?” Arnold asks, his hand reaching for hers – her cheeks still dusted with punk.

 

 

 

She sighs, turning her eyes away from the group.

 

 

“Now that you mention it, she did seem goofy on Sunday morning.” Phoebe adds “She had a very dreamy look on her face, when we asked where she was headed to – Rhonda said it was the park.”

 

 

 

Harold groans. “Now we have to go to the park!” He exclaims, his fists balled up in the air. Sid frowns. “Why not ask Nadine?” He says, almost immediately, the bell rings.

 

Everyone groans in annoyance.

 

 

They were so close.

 

 

~

 

“Everyone, Rhonda says she has an announcement to make.” Mr Simmons pipes up from the front of the class, Rhonda walking up to the front, her head held high.

 

 

“I am sure you are all wondering why I have an announcement to make.” She pauses, her eyes scanning her fellow class mates' expressions. “I have recently been...” Rhonda trails off, her face blushing slightly.

 

Most of the class' eyes widen at this sudden action. Where they right all a long that Rhonda is actually dating someone?

 

“... been seeing someone.” She continues in a half-whisper, her hands behind her back. Her eyes flutter in shock as she sees Harold in the edge of his seat, along with many others.

 

She coughs into a fist. “I am positive that some of you are wondering who I have been with these past few days.” She pauses, taking a breath in.

 

 

“Before I hear any judgement, I want you to all know that I do not care and that they make me very happy.”

 

 

Arnold chokes on thin air. Ok, what?

 

 

Rhonda is really serious about this. Has this person really changed Rhonda's outlook on life that much? It's surprising to say the least. But wait, why would she be this flustered? Could this person possibly be in this room-

 

 

“I have been seeing Nadine...” Silence.

 

 

 

“My girlfriend.”

 

 

More silence and then-

 

 

 

“THE FUCK!?” From a distraught looking Harold.

 

 

 

~

 

 

Even Mr Simmons is gaping when Rhonda announces that she was dating her friend – a girl no less. It certainly explains Rhonda's change. The two could not be any different. Nadine's love for insects and anything bug-related – and then Rhonda's passion for fashion and beauty.

 

Mr Simmons is able to splutter out “H-Harold! D-don't swear like that-t!” His eyes still wide, his breath hitches when he witnesses Rhonda kiss Nadine on the cheek.

 

Then Harold faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok - I'm an official gay. I'm sorry Curley x Rhonda lovers - I'm just too gay...
> 
>  
> 
> part two will come soon - then that will be all :D - actually, I might do a third chapter, explaining Nadine and Rhonda...


End file.
